1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel equipped with a flexible substrate for connecting an electronic part inside the housing to an external member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There was known in the past a lens barrel equipped with a flexible substrate for connecting an electronic part inside the housing to an external member.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-163748 discloses a constitution in which a flexible substrate is passed through a hole provided to a mounting component.